The present invention relates to a novel prodigiosin from Serratia marcescence for treating diabetes mellitus.
Diabetes mellitus and its complications are diseases with a high fatality rate in the world, together with cancer and cardiovascular diseases. According to a report issued by the National Commission on Diabetes, the fatality rate of diabetes is still continuously increasing. Diabetic patients, compared to normal persons, are highly susceptible to suffer from such complications as blindness, kidney disease and heart disease. Now, by the insulin therapy the acute or fatal symptoms of diabetes can be controlled, but the long-term complications reduce life expectancy. Diabetes mellitus is classified into insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (Type 1) and non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (Type 2). Insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus is caused by damage of insulin-producing pancreatic beta cells, which leads to decrease of the amount of insulin and finally results in hyperglycemia.
Most insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus is the consequence of progressive beta-cell destruction during an asymptomatic period, often extending over many years. In the prediabetic period, circulating islet-cell autoantibodies and insulin autoantibodies may be detected. Insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus has been regarded as an autoimmune disease, and this hypothesis has been strengthened by the studies on the nonobese diabetic (NOD) mice and the BioBreeding (BB) rats. Both of these animals develop insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus spontaneously and their diabetic syndromes share many pathological features with that of humans with insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. NOD mice, which can naturally fall into insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, may usually start to expose the symptoms of diabetes in 12xcx9c14 weeks, and 80% of all mice have the symptoms. Immunocytes may be activated by unknown factors, and permeate into pancreatic ducts. In the islet, the immunocytes destroy beta cells and then bring about diabetes. Insulin acts on muscle, liver or fat cells to promote glucose metabolism and to lessen the level of glucose in blood. The diminution of insulin in blood by destruction of beta cells leads to deactivation of glucose metabolism in muscle or liver cell, resulting in diabetes mellitus. It has been reported in many studies that beta cell antigen, macrophages, helper T cells, cytotoxic T cells (CTLs), and the like are concerned with the outbreak of diabetes mellitus, and that oxygen free radical or cytokine from immunocytes are responsible for destruction of beta cells.
The genus, Streptomyces or Serratia can produce a red substance of pyrrolylpyromethene skeleton, which is one of following substances: prodigiosin, metacycleprodigiosin, prodigiosen, desmethoxy prodigiosin, and prodigiosin 25-C. These substances have been known to have an antibiotic and anti-malarial effect, especially for prodigiosin 25-C to show immunosuppressing activity. The separation method of prodigiosin has already been reported by the present inventors (KR Application No. 47869, 1997.9.20). Soil sample, which was collected at the beach of Mokpo, Jeollanamdo in Korea, was washed and diluted with DW, and then some microorganism was isolated from the soil sample using the minimal media (Yeast extract 0.1%, polypeptone 0.5%, K2HPO4 0.05%, MgSO47H2O 0.02%, Agar 1.5%, pH 7.2). The minimal media also contained 1 ml of antibiotics (colistin 5 mg/L DW) and 1 ml of nalidixic acid (10 mg/L methanol) in 1 L of media. The isolated strain was denominated as Serratia marcescence B-1231 and deposited in Korean Collection for Type Cultures (KCTC 0386BP) on Sep. 19, 1997. To produce immunosuppressive substances, Serratia marcescence B-1231 was cultured with 100 ml of the production media (soluble starch 1%, phamamedia 0.5%, glucose 0.2%, ammonium sulfate 0.1%, potassium phosphate 0.1%, magnesium sulfate 0.05%, calcium chloride 0.1%, sodium chloride 0.3%, initial pH 7.0) in 1 L-Erlenmeyer flask at 28xc2x0 C. for 62 hrs. For extraction of active substance, ethyl acetate equivalent with the culture media was added and the mixture was stirred for 30 minutes, and then the organic phase was decompressed and concentrated to produce an oillike red substance. The crude product was separated and purified using silica column chromatography with chloroform: methanol solution, and further purification was performed using silica-gel thin layer chromatography, resulting in a pure prodigiosin(FIG. 1).
Diabetes research has been directed toward prevention and cure of insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus. Studies on prevention of insulitis and treatment of diabetes has mainly utilized the experimental models of diseases in laboratory animals such as NOD mice, and most therapeutic strategies for treatment of diabetes mellitus are directed to suppression and regulation of autoimmune response in order to prevent beta-cell destruction. Autoimmune disease, insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus results from increasing abnormalities of cellular immunity.
Various immunotherapies for preventing destruction of pancreatic beta-cells have been attempted. Neonatal thymectomy is the method of suppressing the outbreak of diabetes mellitus in NOD mice by killing T lymphocytes. Also, it has been known that depletion of macrophages or T cells using antibodies to T cell-dependent antigens represses diabetes. Some reports discloses that diabetes mellitus can be prevented by controlling production and reaction of free radical, for example, NO released from immunocytes by antioxidants such as nicotinamide, vitamin E, probucol, MDL29311, and U78518F, as has been reported.
To date, researches on immunosuppressive therapy are continued. However, treatment of diabetes mellitus utilizing glucocorticoids and cyclophosphamide has proved to be largely unsuccessful. Although studies on the use of cyclosporin A, rapamycin, and FK506 in diabetes appear to be encouraging, the generalized immunosuppression involves potential complications including infections and drug-induced kidney and liver damage. Recently, many researchers are making efforts to find and develop a therapeutic agent for insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus without any side effect. Although diabetes can be prevented or treated with immunosuppressive agents, these agents can cause some side effects such as immunosuppression and toxicity to liver or kidney.
The present inventors achieved this invention, proving that the prodigiosin from Serratia marcescence as a novel immunosuppressive agent prevents and cures autoimmmune diseases with no side effect.
The present invention provides a novel prodigiosin as an active component for preventing and treating diabetes mellitus.
The purpose of this invention was achieved by proving efficiency of the prodigiosin on prevention and cure of diabetes mellitus by administering prodigiosin from Serratia marcescence to NOD mice; examining inhibition of cytokine production; and confirming that the diabetes-suppressing effect of the prodigiosin originates from its regulation of immune responses.
The present invention consists of following steps:
the step of comparing the urine glucose level of prodigiosin-injected NOD mice with that of control group, not receiving prodigiosin, in order to verify the diabetes-suppressive effect of prodigiosin from Serratia marcescence; the step of observing the transition of pancreatitis to insulitis in prodigiosin-injected NOD mice, comparing to the case of control group, to verify the insulitis-suppressive effect of prodigiosin; the step of measuring the expression level of cytokine mRNA in the separated spleen of NOD mice after a two-day intraperitoneal injection of the inventive prodigiosin, to confirm the diabetes-suppressive activity of the prodigiosin based on its regulation of the cytolcine production; the step of transplanting lienal cells of non-prodigiosin-injected mice to NOD.Scid mice and measuring the occurring level of diabetes, to confirm that the inventive prodigiosin regulates immune responses and suppresses the outbreak of diabetes; and the step of examining their weight and mortality to investigate the side effects of the prodigiosin on NOD mice.
The inventors have examined therapeutic effects of prodigiosin from Serratia marcescence on diabetes mellitus. Doses of the inventive prodigiosin were 10 mg/kg/day every other day with intraperitoneal injection. The dose level, route, and schedule of administration, however may vary depending on the condition of the subject.
Prodigiosin suppressed completely crisis of diabetes mellitus of NOD mice. Prevention and cure of diabetes mellitus by the prodigiosin was examined by the test, in which the urine or blood glucose level had been compared to that of control and significant drop was observed. Prodigiosin inhibited lymphocyte infiltration into pancreatic ducts, to suppress insulitis.
Activation of T lymphocytes and macrophages plays an important role in autoimmune disease system. IL-2 and IFN-gamma, which are cytokines from Th1 cells, have significant effects on induction of diabetes mellitus. IL-2 promotes destruction of beta cells by activating cytotoxic T cells (CTLs). IFN-gamma can activate macrophages, and the activated macrophages anplify the antigen presenting function to increase autoimmune responses. Simultaneously, free radicals such as activated oxygen may be increased, resulting in destruction of beta cells. Increase of IL-10 or IL-4 expression by cytokines from Th2 leads to inhibition of function of Th1 cell and consequently decline in autoimmune responses. IL-6 and IL-12 are cytokines expressed by macrophages. Particularly, IL-12, which stimulates Th1 cells to enhance the production of IL-2, performs an important function in inducing autoimmune diseases such as diabetes mellitus. Prodigiosin inhibited expression of such cytokines as IL-2, IFN-gamma, IL-10, IL-6 or IL-12, which play an important part in the occurrence of diabetes mellitus of NOD mice. This regulation of the prodigiosin works as a major factor of suppressing diabetes mellitus.
The inventive prodigiosin was proved to treat diabetes mellitus without any side effect. Because of diabetes, NOD mice have their weight decrease and come to die in 2 weeks after symptoms of diabetes. NOD mice, receiving prodigiosin, have their weight not decrease and any mice were not found dead. This result addresses that the prodigiosin removed diabetes and prevented the death of the mice, as well as has no side effect in animal treatment. Prodigiosin has no toxicity to kidney, liver and lung.
NOD mice are the best disease animal models in studies on insulin-dependent diabetes. NOD mice can naturally fall into insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus and the symptoms are very similar with those of human. The effects of prodigiosin on preventing and treating of diabetes were examined using the NOD mouse model and following examples is presenting more detailed description.